Of father and son
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: A short Drabble about Romania visiting his father's grave. Dacia is the second main character but the character list didn't have him so I couldn't add him So enjoy Bulgaria.


Title: Of father and son

Rating: K

Summary: A short Drabble about Romania visiting his father's grave.

Pairings: I guess Romania and Bulgaria if you want to take it that way, but none were intended.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis powers and Hetalia world series do not belong to me.

Note: I'm calling Romania Stefan in this, meanwhile Bulgaria will be Viktor. Simple names that are easy to remember. I don't know why but to me Stefan just seems to suit Romania better than Vlad.

***Hetalia***

Stefan looked down at the worn out grave before him kneeling down in front of it as his strawberry blonde hair was tossed gently by the warm breeze. It was nearing the end of spring and he had decided it was about time to visit his old man again now that the weather would finally permit it.

Still this had always been hard for him and now was no exception, his crimson eyes stinging with the start of tears as he forced a smile revealing his fang-like canines as he tried to find a place to begin, deciding in the end that a greeting would probably be the best place to start. He inhaled and got the phrase out, his voice shaking slightly as he did so.

"Salut tata."

He was shaking now, but knew he was off to a good start so kept going.

"Sorry I haven't visited for a while, it's been really cold lately, but then again, I guess you already knew that huh? I hope it's warm where you are, although it will be summer soon enough….."

The personification of Romania swallowed back the lump in his throat as he knelt down in the cool grass beneath him, listening for a moment to the rustle of the trees as they seemed to encourage him to keep going.

"I-it's kind of lonely without you around but I'm doing well regardless…. I'm independent now, did you know? I got Transylvania back too….. Wow, it's really been a while since I've talked to you last. I did all that a while ago….. Sis and I aren't on good terms still but Elizaveta will be however she wants. I don't care. Oh, me and Viktor are hanging out today. He's actually waiting for me a little ways out. Wanted to give us some privacy so we could talk, not that I really say much that needs to be kept secret. Just updates on how I've been and my country and whatever else comes to my mind…."

He paused there trying to think of more but really couldn't think of anything else to say as he layer the flowers he had been carrying down at the base of the grave carefully running the back of his slender hands against the cool worn stone endearingly.

" I brought you Lilies this time, as well as some dog roses mixed in, I'll try to visit more often…Te iubesc, tata**.**" He finished smiling sadly before walking back to Viktor who was leaning against a tree trunk looking rather bored.

Upon seeing the Romanian he stood upright and stretched until his back made a satisfied pop and brushed some of his raven hair from his emerald eyes.

"You all set?" the Bulgarian asked.

"Da, I'm done." Stefan replied before heading off with his friend to enjoy the day.

Meanwhile as he walked away a man with strawberry blonde hair, crimson eyes and a touch of stubble on his chin stood by his grave, watching his son leave leave smiling fondly.

"You've done well for yourself, I look forward to seeing you again." He said softly before Dacia faded away, back to the kingdom where all ancient empires went after death to watch over the young ones they had left behind. His heart swelling with pride at the youth that had proven himself do worthy a descendant, and an even better son.

***Hetalia***

A.Q.: Pardon the awful ending. I didn't know how to end it so threw the best thing I could together while my muse was fading. At any rate I thought of this one while walking to my university from the train station and just had to write it. Very serious for once, much like the other I wrote titled Two Hearts. Hope you enjoyed this and reviews are love that helps me write more.

The Romanian translated: 1)Salut tata- Hi dad 2)Te iubesc, tata- I love you, dad 3) Da- ye


End file.
